Indestructible
by AmyxSabaku
Summary: Song-fic for my friend Kairi's birthday. Just a small adventure. First TR fic. Don't kill me.


**This is a late birthday present for my friend Kairi.**

**And I hate the challenge she has presented me, but I will do this. And prevail, and hope to god I don't muck up.**

**Anyway I do not own Tomb Raider, Laura Croft or Indestructible by Disturbed. They belong to their respective owners.**

**This is a song-fic so be kind to me.**

* * *

**Another miss the powers have called me away**

**Another time to carry the colors again**

**My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend**

**To win the honour of coming back home again**

**No explanation will matter after we begin**

**Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within**

**My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend**

**You will discover a war you're unable to win.**

Having been told of a priceless, rare artifact. I decided to go retrieve it, The Chalice of Akmar. Something to do while wars were raging on across the western side of the planet. While I was in a small ruined village in Africa that had no name.

Burned down huts layed in ashes, I wonder if the people ever managed to make it out...

But anyway, I saw the entrance to the cavern and headed over there. It was too quite for me to like, but I pressed on. Wary for an booby traps that may be placed here. I just hope there isn't any giant octopuses here to fight, that was annoying last time.

**I'll have you know**

**That I've become**

**Indestructible**

**Determination that is incorruptible**

**From the other side a terror to behold**

**Annihilation will be unavoidable**

**Every broken enemy will know**

**That their opponent had to be invincible**

**Take a last look around while you're alive**

**I'm an indestructible**

**Master of war.**

I cannot tell you how many times wild animals or even treasure hunters have tried to attack and kill me. SO many that I don't even get suprised by them anymore. Sure I have a few bruises or cuts, but over the years of my adventuring and collecting treasure. I toughened up.

Rich corporate scumbags try to use me then kill me off when I have what they want. They never learn do they? They won't win. I won't let them win.

People think me as indestructible, nobody is that. Its all skill and luck that gets me through many perils. Sometimes I just barely manage to escape still alive.

**Another reason another cause for me to fight**

**Another fuse uncovered now for me to light**

**My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect**

**I carry out my orders without a regret**

**My declaration embedded deep under my skin**

**A permanent reminder of how it began**

**No hesitation when I am commanded to strike**

**You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life**

It seemed that people HAD been in here before, but not a few years or so it seemed. My path was blocked, and I checked around for any other escape route, there was none. Until I saw a fuse line, following it I smiled. Explosives, it was risky. A second too late could result in me getting crushed by falling debris.

It was worth a shot.

Lighting it up, I took cover as it hissed and popped along. Before a almost deafening explosion sounded. The ceiling began to shake, time to go Laura. Quickly turning and running, I almost dived out for freedom. Just as the ceiling in that room collapased and closed off the room to me. Well at least I am in one peace.

Though I need to get to the Chalice and get out as soon as possible. It was due to other things, food, water and air. In caverns you don't have much of that. Plus it was unstable and would probably fall on my head at any moment. I needed to hurry.

**You will be shown**

**How I've become **

**Indestructible**

**Determination that is incorruptible**

**From the other side a terror to behold**

**Annihilation will be unavoidable**

**Every broken enemy will know**

**That their opponent had to be invincible**

**Take a last look around while your alive**

**I'm an indestructible**

**Master of war**

Well it was the most obvious place to put the Chalice. In the middle of a large chamber, which I knew contained a fair few pressure plates that could activate anything. Swinging axes, poisonous darts. A cave-in, you name it. It could be in this room.

My eyes scanned around, trying to pinpoint which area was safe to step on, or not. Hesitentaly and gently, I stepped around, making sure I not move an inch too far from each place I step. After a few close calls, I finally reached the pedastel. Looking around the Chalice. There is going to be a trap activation in a moment.

Well I hope I was wrong.

Lifting the Chalice I smiled as nothing happened, CLICK. Oh crap. The ceiling started to shake and bits of rock began to fall down. Seeing the exit and my only shot at living. I ran, faster then anything. Activating the pressure pads, but they took a second too late to activate. I was safe, so long as I kept running. Run and climb, jump, run, climb. The mantra was in my head, urging me forward.

**I'm **

**Indestructible**

**Determination that is incorruptible**

**From the other side a terror to behold**

**Annihilation will be unavoidable**

**Every broken enemy will know**

**That their opponent had to be invincible**

**Take a last look around while your alive**

**I'm an indestructible**

**Indestructible**

Jumping out of the cavern's exit just as it closed up, I landed in a heap on the floor. Groaning lightly at the wounds, I checked myself. One hundred and seventy five new cuts to add to the tally. A new record. Well at least I was alive and breathing and more importantly I got the Chalice.

Laughing softly, I gazed up at the cloudless sky.

Thats for you Mom, Dad.

**Indestructible**

**Determination that is incorruptible**

**From the other side a terror to behold**

**Annihilation will be unavoidable**

**Every broken enemy will know**

**That their opponent had to be invincible**

**Take a last look around while your alive**

**I'm an indestructible**

**Master of war.**

**he he**

**he he**

**he he**

* * *

**OH SWEET JESUS I DID IT. **

**I know, I failed miserably right? Its cause I have only briefly played Tomb Raider. **

**SO KAIRI, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY. IF I FAILED AND YOU HATE THIS. SCREW YOUUUU D**

**Jks I love you really 3**

**Well yeah nice reviews and criticism is appreciated, nothing mean please. I am too sensitive for those harsh words ;-;**

**Bye-bye~**


End file.
